Sacred Lovers
by gasaisexual
Summary: **AU Plot. (Takes place during the 6th episode) Akise Aru knows about the diary owners and has a hunch that Gasai Yuno is going to murder a group of zombie-like cult followers that evening. He is determined to stop the act before it happens while unexpectedly finding himself star-struck by the "Sacred Eye" Tsubaki Kasugano.**


The fireflies began to dot the night sky with their luminescent glow as the 14-year-old albino detective marched toward the shrine door, head held high. He was confident that all the research he'd conducted beforehand would lead him directly in the path of the infamous serial killer known as Gasai Yuno. Still, he couldn't help his limbs from shaking violently, as he knew he would be shrouded in danger upon entering the "blessed" cult.

After pushing aside the heavy wooden door, he was greeted almost instantaneously by a small child. He brushed aside his long, white locks with his slender fingers and forced a smile upon his soft, pink lips. "Hello," He chimed, hoping not to scare her off. "I'm wondering if you could give me a tour, perhaps. I'm looking for someone... special to me."

The petite brunette only stared indifferently at him with her cold, grey hues. "I'm not sure if that's allowed," She responded, her tone almost inaudible. "You see, the Sacred Eye is busy today, so we're running on a tight schedule."

His features dulled slightly, as he saw it was impossible to argue with the logic presented before him. He wasn't the type of man to charm his way in with good looks, nor could he provide any information that the head, Tsubaki Kasugano, would find useful. He was merely there for inspection, as the facility was ridden with the possibility of attack from a high school-aged killer.

The male turned to the side, readying himself to leave the cult's grounds when the tiny voice piped up once more. "Who're you?" She questioned, almost as if she was expecting someone of importance. He glanced back behind his shoulders, shooting her a flash of perfect white teeth and replied, "Akise Aru, at your service."  
She shrugged and stepped aside, as if not entirely certain she was doing the right thing. "I guess you can come in for a minute, since you're already here." He nodded as a thank-you and stepped over the threshold.

The room that stretched out before him was dark and unwelcoming. His rose-colored eyes needed some adjusting to the light-deprived atmosphere, and the walls reeked of alcohol and sweat. He tried not to show his disgust, however, as doing such would be rude and uncivilized. He had to make a good impression on the leader, or else a massacre might take place without a proper investigation.

Strutting toward the cell in back, where the adored "Sacred Eye" was most likely being contained, he took note of all the hidden weapons under the floorboards. How peculiar! He'd have to get to the bottom of that eventually, but there were other matters to attend to first. He paused and bowed before the diminutive room to show respect and decided to get down to business as soon as possible. "Excuse me," Akise started, trying to make his voice sound loud and persuasive. "May I have a word with you?"

It was evident by the creaks of the floor that someone was behind the bars, though they didn't reveal their face. "Make it quick," A voice sounded, hardly as masculine as he had expected. In fact, the stranger concealing their identity in the darkness was quite clearly very juvenile, yet held some sort of foreign wisdom that made them so highly-ranked. "Fine," The youthful detective replied, sinking to his knees and folding his hands over his lap. With cotton candy-coloured hues, he scanned the surrounding area for any potential attacks. All seemed safe, for the time being.

"I am under the impression that there will be an attack tonight," Aru informed his acquaintance. "I don't know how well-guarded the temple might be, but I thought it would be courteous to let you know anyway. What you do from here on is up to you, though I can help to locate the killer on your grounds beforehand, if you grant me permission."

For a moment, there was no reply; he figured he'd worded something wrong or the leader simply didn't care. The silence was a bit unbearable, though he tried to keep his patience.

Finally, the woman had come up with a response, though her tone was a bit uncertain. "Do as you wish."

The statement itself was enough to make the albino's heart speed up. Anxiously, he rose to his feet and glanced over at the door, aching for the moment he could bring his enemy to justice. "Thank you," He answered, nodding politely. "I won't let you down.."

_If it's for Yukiteru-kun's sake, how could I fail?_ He thought to himself, feeling a bit too cocky and arrogant. _I'll make sure my beloved is safe from that monster._

"Ah, not so fast!" Tsubaki called out, pausing his train of thought momentarily. "You're going to have to prove your worth. You see, my Diary has been acting up a bit lately; intruders keep appearing on the pages, and I can't trust anyone. Do you understand?"

_A Diary Owner, huh? Oh, she'll put his life in danger. I'll have to do something about this.._

"I can fix that too, if you'd like, but you'll have to let me inside first so I can take a proper look..."

At first, it seemed improbable; he felt stupid for even asking such a thing. But to his surprised, the gates opened, and standing in the light was a beautiful, dark-haired female, clothed in red robes and accented with a flowery perfume.


End file.
